MY LIFE
by Sirius sparks
Summary: sakura hanyalah gadis biasa yang terkesan culun dan anti sosial. ia pun bisa bersekolah di KHS karena beasiswa yang didapatnya. namun apakah yang menyebabkan Sasuke tertarik kepadanya?
1. Chapter 1

MY LIFE

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre: drama,romance

Rate: T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Warning: banyak typo, alur gaje, dll

Aku bukan siapa siapa. Aku bukan siswa popular maupun berprestasi. Aku juga tak kaya dan hanya tinggal di rumah kecil peninggalan ayahku bersama ibuku. Aku pun tak berparas cantik. Justru aku memiliki rambut aneh berwarna pink dan berjidat lebar. Mata emerald ku ditutupi kacamata berlensa tebal model lama dan seragamku yang agak lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhku agar aku tak usah membeli seragam lagi jika sudah sempit, membuatku terkesan sangat culun ditambah dengan rambut pink ku yang hanya ku ikat. Aku hanyalah Sakura Haruno. Murid pendiam dan terkenal anti-sosial di sekolahku-bahkan jika teman satu sekolahku mengenalku. Setiap hari aku harus membantu ibuku mencari uang untuk membiayai semua kebutuhan kami. Ibu yang semakin bartambah usia membuatnya lebih sering sakit dan untuk sementara menggantikan pekerjaannya. Ibuku tak pernah membiarkanku bekerja sebagai tulang punggung keluarga. Ia merasa itu sudah tugasnya membiayaiku. Jadi aku hanya membantunya,itu saja karena aku memaksa. Sekarang ini aku bersekolah di Konoha high school atau KHS dan duduk di kelas 12-1. Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah terbaik di Jepang. Aku sangat beruntung dapat bersekolah disini karena beasiswa yang kudapatkan saat kelulusan smp. Saat itu aku belajar dengan keras agar aku dapat berkuliah dengan beasiswa. Kebanyakan dari siswa KHS merupakan anak orang kaya yang kadang membuatku iri pada mereka. Aku juga tak mau macam macam pada mereka yang berdompet tebal agar tak mendapat masalah dan dapat mempertahankan beasiswaku. Karena oarng tua mereka itu merupakan penyumbang sekolah terbesar disekolah dan mereka bisa saja mengeluarkanku kapan saja dan aku tak mau itu terjadi. Mereka itu berasal dari klan Uchiha,Hyuuga,Uzumaki,Sabaku dan shimura.

"ngh…, ah sudah pagi ternyata." Ucapku saat melihat jam sudah menunjkan pukul 4 pagi. Aku segera bangun dan membersihkan rumah setelah itu membangunkan ibuku yang masih tidur-mungkin karena kecapekan-dan segera mandi. "Sakura ayo sarapan"ajak ibuku setelah melihatku keluar dari kamarku setelah aku memakai seragamku. "iya ibu." Aku memakan sarapan ku sampai habis dan segera memakai sepatuku. Tak lupa aku membawa keranjang kue yang telah dibuat ibuku. "ibu aku berangkat ya,ittekimasu" kucium ibuku dan langsung melesat pergi. "hati-hati Sakura,itterashai".

Pertama aku akan mengantarkan kue-kue ini dulu. Aku berjalan sejauh 50 m dan sudah terlihat olehku toko yang biasa memesan kue buatan ibu. "oh sakura, kau sudah datang rupanya" sambut bibi ayame pemilik toko ini. "iya bibi,ini pesanannya. 50 kue kan?". " iya sakura, terimakasih ya. Ini uang nya" ucap bibi Ayame dan menyerahkanku sejumlah uang penjualan kue hari ini. "baiklah bibi, terimakasih. Kalau begitu Sakura pergi dulu ya"."hati-hati dijalan ya Sakura". Aku langsung beranjak pergi dari toko itu dan cepat-cepat pergi ke sekolah walaupun aku tau kalau saat ini masih pukul 6.30, sedangkan kegiatan sekolah dimulai jam 7.30. ini karena aku ingin membaca di perpustakaan dan selain itu aku juga harus piket walaupun hari ini bukannlah jadwalku untuk melaksanakan tugas ini. Ya aku adalah korban bully dari teman-teman kelasku-itu bahkan jika mereka benar benar pantas disebut teman-,itu karena aku tak ingin mencari gara gara dengan mereka-seperti yang telah aku jelaskan tadi-. Tak kurasa aku telah sampai di sekolahku. Aku langsung masuk ke kelas dan mengambil sapu dan mulai membersihkan kelasku yang terlihat sangat kotor.

Kusapu semua bagian lantai yang kotor hingga bersih lalu mengepelnya hingga mengkilap. Jendela dan meja ku lap agar tak ada debu yang menempel. Badanku mulai terasa pegal-saat aku melihat jam menunjukan pukul 7- aku lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas dan menuju tempat favoritku yaitu perpustakaan. Saat sampai disana kusapa penjaga perpustakaan yang mulai merapikan buku-buku disana.

Aku mulai menyusuri lorong yang panjang dan penuh dengan buku itu. Mataku dengan lincah mencari bagian ilmu kedokteran. Ya, aku ingin menjadi dokter, sejak kecil aku memang sudah memimpikannya. Setelah beberapa menit aku melihat-lihat, akhirnya aku menemukan buku yang kucari. Segera aku mengambilnya dan duduk di tempat favoritku di perpustakaan. Tempat di pojok perpustakaan yang tenang dan saat ini cahaya matahari menembus jendela. Sejenak aku menyenderkan punggungku dan memejamkan mataku. Setelah beberapa saat, aku mulai memperlihatkan manik emerald ku dan meregangkan tubuhku lalu mulai membuka buku. Mataku menari-nari di setiap halaman yang kubaca. Membaca setiap kata yang ada dan memahami nya.

TEEET…TEETT…TETT

Aku mendengar bel sudah berbunyi. Kuarahkan kepalaku ke letak jam di perpustakaan, yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.30. dengan segera aku mengembalikkan buku tersebut ke letak semula dan mulai melangkahkan kaki ke kelas ku. Saat kulihat, hanya beberapa anak yang ada di kelas. Entah itu yang sedang bergosip maupun hanya sekedar membaca buku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menuju bangku ku yang ada di pojok kelas tersebut. Tak ada yang menyapaku maupun melihatku. Aku hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh mereka. Tapi sekarang aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua dan menganggap teman hanyalah omong kosong. Mereka pun mungkin hanya mengobrol tentang gossip-gosip yang sangat tak bermutu. Lagipula kenapa mereka harus repot membicarakan masalah orang yang itu saja belum tentu kebenarannya atau bisa jadi mereka hanya membicarakan tentang pacar mereka yang sama sekali tidak penting. Tak takutkah mereka ditipu oleh para pacar mereka yang terlihat seperti orang yang hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan kekayaanmu?. Ah masa bodohlah. Namun tak ku pungkiri juga bahwa keinginan memiliki teman tetap ada di benakku.

Beberapa menit setelah aku masuk, mulai banyak siswa di kelasku berdatangan. Tetapi,aku tak mempedulikan mereka dan hanya memandang ke luar jendela. Aku jadi teringat teman kecilku dulu saat ayahku masih ada, Ino Yamanaka. Jika dia disini pasti dia akan terus menemaniku sebagai sahabat. Tapi ya sudahlah,mungkin dia sudah bahagia sesudah pindah dan bahkan sudah melupakanku. BRAKK!. Aku berjengit kaget dan menolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara itu. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari Karin yang menggebrak mejaku tadi. Aku jadi sempat berpikir, apa tangannya tidak sakit ya saat menggebrak mejaku tadi? Okay lupakan pertanyaan konyol itu. Aku menatap matanya yang sedang menatap marah kepadaku. Aku tak habis pikir, emang apa sih salahku padanya?. Namun tetap saja aku tak berani menentangnya, karena dia berasal dari klan uzumaki.

" Hei Haruno, kenapa laci mejaku masih kotor?" tanyanya dengan nada sok dilembutkan yang tersirat kemarahan dan kebencian di dalamnya. Aku jadi ingat, tadi aku lupa membersihkan laci meja. Ini gawat. "Haruno!, aku berbicara kepadamu!, tak bisakah mulutmu yang busuk itu menjawabnya?"lalu dia mencengkeram mulutku dengan keras menghadapkan mukaku ke arahnya. " Aww!, ma-maaf Karin, aku tadi lupa. Maaf." Apa?! Lupa katamu?. Bilang saja kau malas Haruno. Huh!,liat saja nanti akan kuhukum kau" ucap Karin dan langsung menghempaskan wajahku ke meja. Siswa lain hanya menatapku kesal karena kerja piket ku yang tak becus, yang seharusnya mereka kerjakan. Bukankah seharusnya mereka bersyukur aku mau melakukan kewajiban mereka?.Tak ada tatapan iba, lagipula aku tak mengharap tatapan iba dari mereka. Beginilah keseharianku, di bully terus menerus. Apa mereka tak bosan hanya membullyku terus?memang mereka tak ada kerjaan apa?. Namun walaupun begitu, aku tak pernah mengatakan hal ini ke ibuku. Aku tak mau ia cemas. Lagipula,bully ini hanya menciptakan luka ringan.

Karin kembali ke tempat duduknya dan sesaat setelah ia duduk Kurenai-sensei masuk ke kelas kami. Ia mulai menerangkan pelajaran matematika itu kepada kami. Aku menegakkan tubuhku dan mulai memperhatikannya. Namun beberapa saat setelah itu Sasuke Uchiha datang dengan penampilannya yang terkesan awut-awutan, tapi justru tak membuatnya kehilangan kharisma dan parasnya yang tampan-menurutku tidak-. Seketika itu juga kelas yang tadinya tenang berubah menjadi berisik dengan teriakan-teriakan bodoh fangirls Sasuke yang ada di kelas. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas karena ulah mereka. Kenapa mereka begitu menyukai Uchiha itu. Lagipula ia tak setampan itu. Kenapa mereka begitu sempatnya memikirkan Uchiha yag memiliki model rambut yang super duper aneh berbentuk seperti pantat ayam daripada memikirkan banyaknya materi pelajaran yang harus dipahami. Sungguh aku benar benar tak habis pikir.

" Maaf aku terlambat" maaf Sasuke kepada Kurenai-sensei dengan mukanya yang amat sangat datar, yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut menyesal sama sekali. "hah…, baiklah kamu bisa kembali ke tempat dudukmu" ucap Kurenai-sensei sambil menghela napas. Ia yang terkenal tegas pun takkan berani memarahi Uchiha tersebut, jika ia masih mau mengajar di KHS. "Hn" ucap Uchiha dengan 'hn' andalannya tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya. "Baiklah anak-anak, mari kita lanjutkan".

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 9 yang menandakan saatnya istirahat. Saat aku mulai beranjak meninggalkan bangku ku, tiba-tiba Karin dan antek-anteknya menghadangku. "Haruno, saatnya hukuman" ucap Karin dengan seringainya yang berhasil membuatku bergidik dan berkeringat dingin. Seketika itu Shion dan Tayuya, antek-anteknya itu menyeretku ke toilet perempuan yang sudah lama tak dipakai yang sekarang keadaannya sangat menjijikan dan tak layak pakai. Sampai disana tubuhku langsung dihempaskan ke lantai yang berdebu. Tiba-tiba rambutku dijambak oleh Karin membuatnya rambutku terurai dan menyeretku ke kloset. Beberapa helai rambutku pun telah rontok karena tarikan tangannya di rambutku yang sangat keras. Kacamataku telah jatuh entah kemana. Karin lalu menceburkan wajahku ke dalam kloset tersebut dan menarikku lagi berulang-ulang. Aku terengah-engah saat kembali mendapatkan oksigen. Tidak jarang wajah dan pelipisku terbentur pinggirannya karena mencoba memberontak, membuatnya berdarah dan terasa sangat pening. Kucoba melepaskan diri, namun yang aku dapatkan aalah tamparan dari mereka. Tawa mereka menggema di toilet seperti suara penyihir. Oh Kami-sama tak cukupkah kau membuatku menderita,kumohon sekali saja bebaskan aku dari mereka.

Setelah mereka puas, mereka lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja disana dengan keadaanku yang berantakan dengan wajah memar dan berdarah. Dengan samar aku melihat Karin yang keluar dari toilet ini, secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan Uchiha itu langsung menggandengnya dengan manja. Murahan sekali dia. Kurasakan kepalaku yang amat perih dan pusing akibat perlakuan tadi. Sebelum aku akan pingsan aku melihat seseorang berambut merah mencoba menolongku. Namun aku langsung tak sadarkan diri saat orang tersebut sudah menggendongku.

TBC

Haiiii readerrrsss!, aku author baru disini jadi mohon bantuannya. Maaf kalau fanfic buatanku ini masih aneh dan belum terlalu banyak isinya,jadi tolong sarannya agar aku bisa buat lebih bagus dan menarik lagi.

Arigatou gozaimasu.

Salam

Koizumi Chiaki


	2. Chapter 2

MY LIFE

Disclaimer: Masashi K.

Genre: drama,romance

Rate : T

Warning : banyak typo, alur gaje, dll

Chapter. 2

Sakura mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Bau obat-obatan yang menyengat mulai tercium indra penciumannya. Perlahan, ia pun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya yang serba berwarna putih itu,membuatnya menyadari bahwa dia sekarang berada di UKS. Namun,ia bingung. Bukankah tadi dia berada di toilet dan di bully oleh Karin?. Lalu siapakah orang yang berbaik hati membawaku kesini? Pikir Sakura. Saat Sakura hendak mendudukkan dirinya di kasur, tiba-tiba kepalanya langsung merasa pening dan akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mencoba untuk kembali tidur. Namun tetap saja ia tak bisa karena pening telah terlanjur menderanya. Jadi ia hanya berbaring dengan pikiran melayang entah kemana.

KRIEEETT…

Tiba-tiba pintu UKS terbuka menampakkan sosok Shizune-sensei yang memasuki UKS dan menghampiri Sakura yang masih terbaring lemah di kasur. "Sakura, kau sudah bangun? apakah kau merasa lebih baik? Tadi Gaara yang membawamu kesini" Tanya Shizune-sensei dangan wajah khawatir. Ya,dia adalah satu-satunya guru yang perhatian padaku dan yang emngobati luka yang kudapat sehabis di bully oleh Karin. "Sabaku-san sensei?"tanyaku balik dengan wajah heran kepada senseiku itu."Sabaku-san membawaku kesini? Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Tapi senseiku spertinya memang tak berbohong kepadaku. Ah aku akan mnanyainya dan berterimakasih kepadanya nanti" ucap inner sakura ."iya, aku yakin tak salah orang. Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu?"."kepalaku sangat pening sensei,bolehkah aku disini dulu?" tanyaku ku samil menahan pening dikepalaku yang sangat menyiksaku ini."Sialan kau Karin!" umpatku dalam hati. "baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengambil obatmu sebentar dan aku akan segera mengurusnya ke kelasmu" Shizune-sensei lalu membuka kotak obat dan memberikan obat dan segelas air putih kepadaku- sudah dalam posisi duduk -yang langsung kuminum. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi meninggalkan ku sndirian di UKS,menuju kelasku.

Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku di kasur dan pada akhirnya aku tertidur karena efek obat yang diberikan tadi. Namun aku bermimpi sedang berada di padang rumput yang luas dan penuh dengan unga bunga yang mekar mengeluarkan bau semerbak yang menenangkan. Disana juga berterbangan kupu-kupu berwarna-warni serta angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan rambut panjangku perlahan. Tetapi,disana aku bertemu seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam dan wajahnya tak terlihat jelas, tapi aku tau kalau dia sedang tersenyum kepadaku.

" Saku-chan, lihatlah! Aku membuatkanmu sesuatu!"

" Memang apa yang kau buat Sasu-kun? Aku penasaran" Tanya anak perempuan itu yang sepertinya adalah aku saat masa kecil.

"kalau kau penasaran sekarang tutup matamu, aku akan memasangnya kepadamu. Tapi awas saja jika kau mengintip! Aku akan merusaknya" ancam anak lelaki berambut hitam itu.

" ahhh… kenapa harus meutup mataku. Nanti gimana liatnya?"

" kau bisa melihatnya kok. Tapi jika aku telah selesai memakaikannya kepadamu" terang nya lagi.

"Baiklah Sasu-kun. Tapi jangan ninggalin aku sendirian" akhirnya gadis kecil itu menurut.

" tenang saja aku takkan meninggalkanmu". Lalu anak lelaki itu menaruh mahkota bunga yang ia buat di kepala Sakura.

" nah, sekarang kau bisa membuka matamu!"

" wah! Cantik sekali Sasu-kunnn! Aku menyukainya. terimakasih banyak!" gadis kecil itu sangat senang saat ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang di bawa anak lelaki itu dengan mahkota bunga yang dibuat olehnya telah singgah di atas kepalanya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik di cermin itu dengan senyum lebar dan wajah gembiranya itu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura bangun dari alam mimpinya karena dikejutkan dengan bel pulang sekolah yang telah berbunyi. Ia lalu merasa tidak asing dengan bocah lelaki di mimpinya itu. Ia merasa itu sangatlah nyata dan menurutnya bukan hanya sekedar mimpi, seperti ia pernah mengalami kejadian itu. Namun, ia segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya dan menganggap tentu saja semua itu tidak mungkin. Ia lalu memosisikan dirinya duduk dan saat ia berusaha untuk duduk sudah tak ada lagi pening di kepalanya. Seolah pening dikepalanya telah begitu saja menghilang dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Obat itu memang manjur! Ia benar-benar sudah sembuh!. Teringat akan pekerjaan peruh waktunya, Sakura segera menemui Shizune-sensei untuk mengucapkan terimakasih dan berpamitan dengannya.

Ia berlari dengan kencang menyusuri trotoar dan menyebrangi jalan untuk menuju tempat ia biasa bekerja. Ia terlambat sekarang karena ia harus menuju tempat wali kelasnya itu berada dan terpaksa ia harus menolong gurunya itu yang sedang kerepotan akan tugasnya. Dan beginilah jadinya ia kecapekan dan hampir melupakan pekerjaannya. Beberapa blok lagi ia akan sampai di blossom café tempatnya bekerja.

KLINTINGG…

Pintu café terbuka membuat lonceng diatasnya berbunyi. Di depannya Nampak gadis yang berdiri disana dengan peluh menetes dari dahinya dan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, sehabis berlari menuju cafe itu. Dengan sekejap menghentikan semua pekerjaan yang pegawai-pegawai itu lakukan dan menatapnya. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura sudah diseret menuju sebuah ruangan khusus pegawai dengan tarikan keras. Dan selanjutnya ia menghadapi amukan bos nya karena terlambat dan memberikan Sakura teguran keras untuk tak mengulangi kesalahannya atau ia akan dipecat dan menyuruhnya untu segera mengganti bajunya dan melayani pelanggan yang sedang kelaparan di luar.

"Hahhh…hari ini benar-benar hari sialku" gumam Sakura dan melangkahkan kakinya ke meja kasir setelah mengganti bajunya menjadi baju khas maid yang berwarna pink pastel itu,menguncir tinggi rambut pinknya yang peanjang itu dengan rapi dan melepaskan kacamata culunnya itu. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dan manis berbeda dengan sebelumnya. "Aku ingin memesan cappuccino satu dan jangan terlalu manis" pesan seorang lelaki yang berada di kasir tempat Sakura berada dengan suara baritonenya dan nadanya yang yang terkesan dingin. "satu cappuccino tidak terlalu manis, ada yang lain tuan?" Sakura mengetikan pesanan lelaki itu dan mendongakkan wajahnya saat bertanya kepada lelaki itu. Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia dengan orang yang baru saja memesan cappuccino kepadanya. Orang itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, pacar dari orang yang Sakura benci Uzumaki Karin. "Rupanya kau kerja disini Haruno" Sasuke menata Sakura tajam dan baru kali ini ia melihat penampilannya seperti ini dan sekejap membuat Uchiha bungsu itu terpesona oleh mata emeraldnya yang ternyata selama ini tersembunyi di balik kacamatanya itu." Iya, Uchiha-san. Apakah ada lagi yang ingin kau pesan?" Sakura kembali melayangkan pertanyaan itu lagi. "tidak". "kalau begitu silahkan duduk dan mohon ditunggu sebentar. Kami aan segera mengantarkan pesanan Anda". Sasuke menuju ke tempat duduk yang posisinya di pojok ruangan dengan menghadap jendela yang saat ini sedang hujan di luar.

"Ini pesanannya tuan, silahkan menikmati" ucap salah satu pelayan disini yang saat ini agak merona merah karena Sasuke menatapnya tajam dengan maniknya yang berwarnya onyx itu dan langsung berbalik pergi. Sasuke yang tak peduli langsung menyesap cappuccino nya perlahan menikmati semua rasa yang ada sambil melihat hujan yang mengguyur Konoha hari ini. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara denting piano dan suara merdu seseorang yang membuat mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju sumber suara. Mata onyx nya menemukan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang terlihat sangat mempesona yang memainkan piano sambil bernyanyi di atas panggung kecil yang sudah disediakan piano hitam. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari gadis sakura itu ia sudah terpikat oleh pesonanya. Semua orang pun sama, pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada Sakura Haruno, sang gadis culun di KHS.

Mou anata kara aisareru koto mo Hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai Soshite watashi ha kou shite hitoribocchi de

Ano toki anata ha nante itta no? Todokanai kotoba wa chuu wo mau Wakatteru noni kyou mo shiteshimau Kanawanu negai goto wo

Hanasanaide Gyuto to wo nigitteite Anata to futari tsudzuku to itte Tsunaida sono te wa atatakakute Yasashikatta

Anata wa itsumo sou yatte Watashi wo okorasete saigo ni nakasunda Dakedo ato ni natte Gomen ne tte iu Sono kao suki datta

Hanasanaide Gyuto sou omoikkiri Anata no ude no naka ni itai Futari de odeko wo awasenagara Nemuru no

Mou nido to wa aenai tte koto wo shitteta no?

Hanasanaide Gyuto anata ga suki Mou ichido date warattekurenai no Anata no nukumori ga kiechau mae ni Dakishimete

Suara piano itu mulai perlahan berhenti. Jemari-jemari gadis itu sudah tidak lagi menekan tuts-tuts hitam putih. Dan saat itulah Sasuke menyadari bahwa gadis itu harus menjadi milik nya seorang. Milik Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah ia memainkan piano dan menyanyikan beberapa lagu untuk menghibur pengunjung yang ada di café tempat ia bekerja. Ia lalu berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda ia telah selesai dengan hiburan yang ia tampilkan dan kembali ke kasir tempat ia bertugas. Ia memakai celemek nya yang ia teruh di bawah kasir,mengikatnya dengan kencang dan ia sekarang telah siap melayani pelanggan lagi. Sesekali ia juga melihat jam besar yang ada di sudut ruangan yang telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Uchiha itu pun sudah pulang dari tadi sejak hujan reda. Sakura menatap keluar dari balik pintu yang transparan itu dengan bosan. Café itu sudah mulai sepi dan sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda pelanggan akan datang lagi.

"hah…kenapa menunggu jam 10 itu lama sekali sih" gerutu Sakura dan ingin berbalik arah untuk mengambil botol minumnya yang selalu ia bawa. Rasanya ia haus sekali setelah kegiatan yang ia lakukan hari ini. Ingin ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasurnya dan ke alam mimpinya. Namun, langsung ia kembali lemas karena teringat tentang pr aljabarnya yang menumpuk. Sepertinya ia harus kembali begadang hari ini. Memikirkannya saja sudah capek apalagi saat nanti ia mengerjakan pr nya. "andai saja kalau ayah masih disini menemaniku dan kita masih bisa bermain piano bersama" raut wajah Sakura menjadi terlihat sedih dan ia kembali teringat semua kenangan-kenangan yang ia alami dengan ayahnya dulu.

Namun, semua itu harus musnah ketika ayahnya kecelakaan saat hendak pulang menemui istri dan anaknya. Kematian ayah Sakura membuat ia dan ibunya bekerja keras agar dapat menghidupi kebutuhan hidup mereka sehari-hari. Tapi ya sudahlah, itu hanya masa lalu sekarang. Mulai saat ini Sakura akan bekerja dengan sangat keras agar dapat menghidupi keluarganya dan belajar dengan tekun supaya ia bisa menjadi dokter. Namun, tiba-tiba saat ia akan menutup café itu, pemuda bersurai merah masuk ke café. Sakura mengenali pemuda itu, dia adalah Sabaku Gaara, Pemuda yang membawanya ke UKS tadi siang. "aku ingin memesan mocha latte,apakah masih bisa?" suara baritone tiba-tiba memasuki telinga Sakura. "ah, ya tentu saja masih bisa. Mohon ditunggu sebentar, mau dibawa pulang atau diminum disini tuan?" Tanya Sakura kepada pemuda Sabaku itu yang masih belum menyadari bahwa gadis di depannya adalah Sakura Haruno, gadis yang ia tolong tadi. "akan kubawa pulang saja" Sakura lalu memanggil temannya untuk membuatan pesanannya dan kembali lagi ke meja kasir.

"ano…, kau Sabaku-san kan?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Sakura yang membuat Gaara terkejut dan menghentikan aktivitasnya dengan ponselnya lalu menatap Sakura tajam. " ya, bukankah kau Haruno?" , "ah ya kau benar. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolonganmu tadi, arigatou gozaimasu" Sakura ber-ojigi di hadapan Gaara untuk mengekspresikan rasa terimakasihnya. "hn, tidak apa-apa. Jadi kau bekerja disini rupanya?" Tanya Gaara. " ya, ibuku sakit jadi aku harus mencari uang untuk kami" Sakura lalu menyerahkan mocha latte yang telah siap ke Gaara. "terima kasih, selamat menikmati" ucap Sakura lalu melihat jam kembali yang telah menunjukan waktu 10.15. "ah akhirnya pulang juga" gumam Sakura yang ternyata terdengar oleh Gaara yang masih belum beranjak dari café. " biar kuantar kau pulang. Tidak baik perempuan pulang sendirian di malam hari seperti ini" ucap Gaara yang mengagetkan Sakura. " apakah tidak merepotkan Sabaku –san?, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa kok" Sakura menolak halus sambil melepaskan celemek yang ia pakai. "tidak apa-apa, justru aku yang akan merasa bersalah jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu". "apakah aku tak salah dengar? Apakah dia mengkhawatirkanku? Ah itu tidak mungkin kami saja baru kenal". "Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Gaara kepada Sakura yang seketika menyadarkan Sakura. " baiklah, aku akan segera kembali" Sakura pergi ke ruang pegawai dan mengganti bajunya dengan cepat, lalu mengambil tasnya dan segera melesat keluar café untuk menemui orang yang menunggunya. Gaara lalu menaiki motornya dan menyerahkan helm itu ke Sakura dan menyuruhnya naik. Deru motor mulai terdengar dan menjalankan motor milik Gaara.

"jadi dimana rumahmu?" Suara Gaara terdengar di telingaku. "tinggal belok saja di tikungan depan itu, rumahku yang berwarna abu-abu no 119". Motor itu melaju di jalanan yang lengang dan berbelok menikung menuju rumah Sakura. Akhirnya motor itu berhenti melaju di depan rumah Sakura. "arigatou Sabaku-san mau mengantarkanku pulang"," Gaara saja. Tidak apa-apa lagipula ternyata rumah kita searah" jawab Gaara menenangkanku. "baiklah sekali lagi terimakasih Gaara" aku ber-ojigi dan berbalik berjalan ke rumahku. Deru motor itu kembali terdengar menjauhi rumah Sakura di tengah gelapnya malam. Sakura memasuki rumahnya yang sudah terlihat gelap dan menuju kamar ibunya yang sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

Ia pun menuju ke kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di kasur melepaskan semua penat di tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian ia pun jatuh tertidur karena kantuk telah menjalari mata emeraldnya. Melupakan pr-pr nya yang sepertinya harus dikerjakannya besok subuh.

tbc

haii readerss! im coming back with the new chapter. minta saran dan kritiknya ya, kerena saran dan kritik kalian lah yan membuatku semakin rajin buat ff dan semakin bagus kualitas fanfic yang aku buat.

arigatou gozaimasu

salam

Koizumi Chiaki


	3. Chapter 3

MY LIFE

DISCLAIMER: M.K

GENRE: ROMANCE,DRAMA

RATE: T

WARNING: KAYA TYPO DAN SEGALA MACAM KE-GAJEAN, DE EL E

fict ini kupersembahkan untuk sahabatku Shada karena udah buat kamu marah sama aku. sekali lagi maaf ya...

please enjoy

chapter.3

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang saat ini ramai dilalui oleh siswa-siswa yang sekarang sedang menikmati jam istirahat mereka. Begitu juga Sakura yang menuju ke kantin untuk membeli beberapa panganan yang bisa mengganjal perutnya yang berbunyi sedari tadi. Dia memang tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi karena harus mengerjakan pr aljabarnya yang lupa ia kerjakan tadi malam. Beruntung saja Sakura memiliki otak yang encer yang memudahkannya menjawab pr matematika 20 soal itu. Ya, tetapi tetap saja Sakura menjadi tak bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaran tadi Karena harus menahan lapar.

Kantin terlihat sangat ramai dipenuhi dengan siswa-siswa yang kelaparan sepertinya. Sakura mengambil antrian di salah satu stan yang ia biasa kunjungi untuk membeli sekotak jus dan roti melon kesukaannya. Setelah beberapa lama mengantri dan akhirnya mendapatkan pesanannya, ia langsung menuju taman belakang yang sepi dan dibawah pohon sakura yang saat ini sedang berbunga dengan indah, yang biasa ia tempati. Taman belakang sekolahnya memang sepi akan siswa karena rumor yang beredar sekitar 2 tahun lalu yang katanya dulu ada seorang siswa yang bunuh diri di sekitar taman itu. Rumor itulah yang membuat taman belakang KHS yang indah menjadi sepi karena ketakutan siswa-siswa itu akan hantu yang menggentayangi tempat ini.

Namun, Sakura masa bodoh dengan rumor yang tak jelas kebenarannya itu. Lagipula itu juga menguntungkan Sakura, karena kini daerah itu menjadi miliknya seorang tanpa ada yang mengganggunya. Sakura mulai duduk di rumput yang empuk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon sakura yang kokoh. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya yang sudah tak berkacamata lagi dan menampakkan mata emerald nya yang seindah batu mulia itu, surai merah jambunya melabai-lambai merasakan semilir angin yang menenangkan. Indra penciumannya, mencium bau khas yang dikeluarkan oleh bunga Sakura yang begitu harum dan kulitnya merasakan akan setiap kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh ke tubuhnya. Lalu ia kembali membuka mata nya dan mulai memakan roti yang ia beli tadi.

Ia pun tak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah memperhatikannya sejak ia berada di taman dan melihatnya, kemudian berlalu pergi.

.

.

Bel masuk kelas telah berdering, tanda siswa harus segera masuk ke dalam kelas melanjutkan pembelajaran mereka. Begitu juga Sakura yang hendak ke ruang musik, kerena memang hari ini ia ada kelas musik. Ia melewati koridor koridor sekolah yang panjang dan berbelok ke beberapa tikungan, lalu berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan "ruang musik" di atasnya. Ia menggeser pintu itu perlahan dan segera memasuki ruangan yang masih sepi itu dan lalu memaikan piano yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya tersebut untuk datang lebih awal hanya untuk memainkan piano. Tetaang tak memihaknya tapi, sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tak berpihak kepadanya, karena teman kelasnya sudah mulai bermunculan dan begitu pula guru musik, Kakashi-sensei yang biasa terlambat karena tersesat di jalan kehidupannya, begitulah alasan yang sering dipakainya.

"anak-anak ayo duduk, hari ini kita akan membahas hal penting yang berkaitan dengan acara prom night kalian."

Mereka langsung duduk dan diam siap untuk mendengarkan keterangan dari guru bermasker tersebut termasuk aku.

"Sebentar lagi kalian akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan bukan? Nah, kita akan menyelenggarakan acara yang biasa sekolah kita adakan untuk kelulusan kalian nanti, yaitu prom night. Hari ini kita akan menentukan apa saja yang akan ditampilkan kalian nanti. Jadi ada yang punya usul kecuali pesta dansa?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei yang kepalanya menjelajah keseluruh ruangan mencari tangan yang mengangkat ke atas.

"Saya sensei! Saya ingin bernyanyi solo" ujar seorang siswi yang suaranya sudah tak asing lagi, Karin.

"boleh juga, tapi saya akan mengadakan seleksi untuk itu dan pesertanya saya yang akan pilih. Saya tidak bisa langsung memutuskan begitu saja"

"Tapi sensei bukankah suara saya sudah tidak diragukan lagi? Bahkan saya sudah memenangi beberapa kompetisi menyanyi. Apalagi yang harus anda pertimbangkan?" Karin memprotes keputusan Kakashi-sensei yang menyinggungnya. Ia tak terima jika harus mengikuti seleksi terlebih dahulu. Lagipula ia pun merasa tak ada yang bisa menyainginya di kelasnya, bahkan di sekolahnya.

"Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan bukan jika ada yang memiliki suara lebih bagus? Semua anak memiliki kesempatan mencoba, apa salahnya mencoba?" Kakashi-sensei menjawab dengan tenangnya pertanyaan Karin yang saat ini sedang naik pitam dan diam saja tak menanggapi omongan gurunya lagi.

"oke, untuk menyanyi solo nanti saya kabari lagi. Saat ini ada masih punya usul lain?" Kakashi-sensei kembali bertanya.

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi tanda pelajaran di sekolah telah usai. Siswa pun berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing, termasuk Sakura yang keluar dari kelas musik. Jadi ada beberapa acara yang telah disepakati untuk diadakan pada acara tahun ini, contohnya seperti drama, dance, paduan suara dari kelas kami, band, dan lain-lain. Ia menghela napas panjang, betapa letihnya ia hari ini. Untung saja hari ini ia sedang libur dari pekerjaannya, karena renovasi café yang dilakukan selama beberapa hari.

"ahhh, syukurlah dengan begini aku bisa belajar mempersiapkan ujian" gumam Sakura yang membenarkan kacamatanya yang merosot sambil melangkah melewati koridor sekolah.

Ia menuju ke halte di dekat sekolahnya tempat ia biasa menunggu bis. Hari ini ia terlalu letih untuk berjalan ke rumahnya yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari sekolahnya. Sakura mendudukan dirinya di bangku halte yang berwarna bitu tua dan menaruh tas ungunya yang sudah agak kusam di sampingnya.

Sudah sejam ia menunggu dengan sabar kedatangan bis yang akan membawanya pulang itu, namun bis itu pun tak kunjung datang. Langit juga sudah berwarna keabu-abuan, Nampak ingin mulai menangis meneteskan rintik-rintik air yang mulai menderas membasahi bumi. Hawa dingin juga mulai menyeruak dan masuk ke pori-pori kulit Sakura yang sudah mulai menggigil kedinginan sambil memeluk tasnya, berharap hawa dingin akan berhenti mendekatinya dan segera menjauh.

Tetapi, percuma saja usahanya. Sempat ia menyesali keputusanya tadi untuk tidak membawa paying maupun jaket karena tertipu oleh sandiwara sang langit yang menampakkan dirinya tanpa awan serta matahari yang bersinar cerah pada pagi hari. Berkali-kali umpatan-umpatan keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"hah… bodohnya aku,jika seperti ini jadinya aku akan merelakan membuat tasku lebih berat hanya untuk menampun sebuah payung dan jaket. Sialan!"

"hei, Haruno!"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara baritone yang terdengar sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku meuju arah datangnya suara itu. Dan, cha! Aku memang mengenalnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si supernova sekolah sang Sasuke Uchiha di dalam mobil mewahnya. Well, ada apa dengannya? Apakah ia baru saja terantuk kepala Naruto yang sekeras batu sehingga ia mau berbicara dengan seseorang sepertiku ini, yang setiap harinya menjadi bulan-bulanan kekasihnya Uzumaki Karin.

"Haruno! Kau ini selain miskin tuli juga ternyata,ha?." Ucap pangeran sekolah berambut ehemkepalaehemayam itu.

"heh, chickenbutt kalo kau hanya ingin menghina ku seperti pacarmu itu, kau benar-benar membuang waktu mu" jawabku sarkastis.

"kau ini ternyata juga suka berpikiran buruk kepadaku, hah… kau ini. asal kau tau saja ya, Haruno. Aku disini hanya untuk menawarkan tumpangan kepadamu. Memang kau betah kedinginan disini? Tapi ya sudahlah kalau kau menolak" Uchiha itu mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda akan menge-gas mobil yang dikendarainya.

"e-ehh tunggu…!." Seru ku tiba-tiba.

"kenapa? Berubah pikiran, huh? Sudah cepatlah masuk!" ucap Sasuke yang justru terdengar seperti perintah.

Dengan segera aku menaiki mobil milik Sasuke dan memasangkan seatbelt yang sekarang telah terpasang melintang di dadaku. Mobil pun mulai bergerak kencang meninggalkan halte melintas di jalanan yang ramai.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti kami berdua di dalam mobil dan akhirnya aku yang memulai pembicaraan.

"mmm…, Uchiha. Terimakasih banyak atas tumpangannya" ucapku dengan berterimakasih terlebih dahulu kepadanya. Yahh, walaupun aku memang sedikit keras kepala dan tidak banyak bicara, setidaknya aku masih tau cara berterima kasih kan?.

" hn. Rumahmu dimana?" Tanya nya.

Aku pun menunjukkan arah rumahku padanya dengan jelas.

Laju mobil mulai melambat dan akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana milik ku, Haruno Sakura. Cuaca pun sudah tak hujan seperti tadi, memang sih masih ada rintik-rintik hujan tetapi setidaknya lebih baik. Aku lalu melepaskan seat belt dan membuka pintu mobil keluar.

"mmm… sekali lagi terimakasih atas tumpanganya" aku membungkukkan badanku di luar mobil berterimakasih lagi kepadanya. Aku melihatnya menganggukkan kepalanya kepadaku dan langsung menge gas mobilnya kembali menuju jalan raya.

Aku jadi sadar, bahwa selama ini hanyalah pacarnya seorang yang menghina nya. Sedangkan Uchiha itu? ia tak pernah mendengarnya mencemooh ku seperti kekasihnya. Paling tidak ia hanya mentapku dengan wajah datarnya dan segera membawa pacarnya pergi. Hah…. Aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah kepadanya karena menuduh yang tidak-tidak. Tapi bukannya tadi Uchiha memang menghina nya? Ah ya sudahlah, kepalaku sudah terlalu penat memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini. paling tidak dengan menumpang orang itu ia bisa menghemat uang ongkos nya.

Sakura menguap bosan di tempat duduknya. Saat ini adalah jam pelajaran pertama namun sudah sangat menyebalkan di pagi harinya. Ya, pelajaran yang paling dibencinya yaitu apa lagi kalau bukan BAHASA INGGRIS. Bahasa yang ia anggap bahasa planet yang begitu asing di telinga nya.

Sakura POV

Aku menguap lebar saat guruku menjelaskan tentang pelajaran bahasa planet yang menurutku sama sekali tak berguna. Kecuali jika itu lagu berbahasa inggris, itu jelas berbeda lagi masalahnya. Lagi pula apa gunanya bahasa inggris jika sudah ada bahasa jepang yang benar-benar ia sudah mengerti? Apa gunanya bahasa itu jika dengan bahasa jepang saja kita sudah bisa berkomunikasi dengan lancar dan saling mengerti? Lagian ngapain mempelajari banyak-banyak bahasa yang justru malah membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling dan siapa juga yang akan ke luar negeri? Cari makan saja susahnya sudah setengah mati, apalagi jika mau ke luar negeri? Hah…, aku benar benar tak habis pikir.

Aku jadi bingung pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa jika aku dihadapkan dengan fisika,biologi, atapun matematika de el el otakku encer-encer saja mengerjakannya ya?. Bukan aku berarti sombong sih…, tapi tetap saja aku heran. Masalahnya jika aku dihadapkan oleh soal bahasa inggris, sungguh aku benar-benar akan melambaikan tangan tiga kali ke kamera (?).

"Ya ampun… kenapa sih pelajaran tak bermutu ini masih aja ada di dunia ini? " gumamku sambil menghela napas panjang dan menyandar pada sandaran kursi sambil memainkan pensil mekanikku. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang sedang guruku sampaikan.

"kami-sama kumohon tolonglah diriku ini…,bunyikanlah bel istirahat secepatnya… sungguh aku tak kuat lagi" doa ku dalam batin.

TEEEETTTTTT….TETTTTT….TEEEETTTT….

" Oh akhirnya…" ucapku dan langsung menjatuhkan kepalaku ke meja.

End Of Sakura POV

"Halo? Tes..1..2..3, okay anak-anak bagi kelas XII yang saya sebutkan namanya harap untuk mengikuti seleksi untuk menyanyi solo dan bermain musik. Pertama Uzumaki Karin, Hinata Hyuuga, Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku no Temari dan yang terakhir Haruno Sakura. Di mohon untuk datang ke ruang musik sepulang sekolah dan untuk seleksi lainnya akan diumumkan besok. Sekian dan terimakasih." Suara Kakashi-sensei yang memberikan pengumuman membuatku shock setengah mati.

Apa aku tak salah dengar bahwa aku akan mengikuti seleksi menyanyi? Atas dasar apa mereka memilihku? Mereka bahkan belum pernah mendengarku menyanyi.

Tapi,itu tak seberapa sebenarnya. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah ketika aku mendengar nama sahabat kecilku disebutkan. Apa kata Uchiha itu benar ya kalau aku mulai tuli? Tapi rasanya tidak, aku benar-benar jelas mendengar nya.

Aku sungguh bingung, memangnya sejak kapan Ino kembali? Dan sejak kapan ia mulai sekolah disini? Perasaan aku tak pernah melihatnya berkeliaran di sekolah ini. ataukah Ino yang disebutkan oleh guruku itu berbeda orang? Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin.

Dan, kau tau? Akupun semakin terkejut saat orang yang kupikirkan muncul di depan pintu kelasku yang terbuka sedang menampilkan senyum manisnya yang masih sama seperti dulu dan menatapku dari luar.

Sepertinya, aku akan mengalami serangan jantung mendadak dan mati muda jika aku dikejutkan oleh 3 hal sekaligus.

Aku segera mengambil langkah untuk menghampiri sahabat yang telah lama tak kulihat lagi sejak berumur 12 tahun.

"Ino? Kau benar Ino?" tanyaku dengan penuh tak kepercayaan dan memandangnya dari ujung kakinya sampai ke ujung kepalanya.

"tentu saja. Ya ampun Sakura, apa saja yang telah aku lewatkan?" Ino langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Ceritanya panjang Ino sejak kau pergi. Dan aku ingin tau, apakah kau yang bilang kepada Kakashi-sensei perihal kemampuan bernyanyi ku ha?" Wajahku memasang tampang kesal yang sengaja kubuat-buat dan jarang kutampakan ke orang lain.

"Well kalau itu sih memang aku, hehehheh peace" ujarnya sambil mengacungkan 2 jari nya dan sok bermuka tak bersalah.

"kau ini memang selalu begitu" ucapku sambil menghela napas memaklumi sifatnya ini.

"Saku, bakatmu itu tidak bisa dengan begitu saja dibiarkan. Kau harus memanfaatkannya. Ahh betapa kangennya aku padamu. Ayo kita mengobrol sperti dulu lagi, kan kamu juga katanya punya cerita yang panjang kan? Kamu tau tempat yang bagus?"

"ya..ya.. terserah kau sajalah. Hmmm…tempat yang bagus ya? Tentu saja aku tau. Tapi jangan harap aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu ya" jawabku kepadanya dengan senyum yang jarang terpatri di wajahku dan sontak saja orang-orang di kelas ku yang melihat ku langsung terheran-heran.

"Ah, biar saja akan kubuat kau menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Ayo cepatlah, waktu istirahat kita menipis" Ino menarik lenganku tiba-tiba dan menyeretku.

"dasar kau ini" aku pun hanya bisa menurutinya, dan tak kupungkiri hatiku kini merasa lebih hangat dan senang karena kehadirannya. Aku harap persahabatan kami takkan putus dan akan selalu menghibur satu sama lain serta saling menyayangi.

"aku senang kau disini,Ino" ucapku dalam hati sambil tersenyum tipis.

HI! guys,K.C balik lagi nih di ch.3. maaf sekali ya untuk keterlambatan update yang sampai sekitar 2-3 bulan kah?. maaf kan diriku ini yang benar-benar seorang pemalas ini. untung saya inget kalau ada reviewer yang setia nungguin fict ini. oleh karena itu saya benar-benar minta jangan ada silent readers disini. oke, saya kira cukup pesan saya.

saya sangat berterima kasih pada karena sarannya yang sangat membantu bagi K.C yang masih newbie. selanjutnya IndahP dan .

untuk : hehe, jangan panggil K.C senpai ya. soalnya K.C juga masih newbie and pasti lebih tua kakak.

oke, kayaknya udahan dulu bacotnya. sekian.

salam kecup manis dari

K.C

2300 words


	4. Chapter 4: perubahan

MY LIFE

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate: T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Warning: banyak typo, alur gaje, dll

Chapter 4: perubahan

"Jadi?" Tanya Ino yang memulai pembicaraan setelah kami sampai di taman belakang sekolah tepat di bawah pohon sakura.

"hah…. Baiklah. Tapi sebaiknya kau mendengarkannya baik-baik, karena aku takkan mengulangi perkataan ku." Ucap ku sambil menghela napas panjang dan dijawab Ino dengan menacungkan jempolnya.

"mmm…saat kau pergi ke Prancis, pada umurku yang ke-15 ayahku meninggal dan itu sempat membuat aku dan ibuku mengalami krisis keuangan karena ayahkulah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Jadi,ibuku harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk menghidupi ku. Saat itu aku menawarkan bantuan dengan mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu, tetapi ibuku menolaknya dan berkata bahwa aku harus sekolah, ia takut itu akan mengganggu waktu belajarku. Tetapi, saat ibuku mulai sakit-sakitan, saat itulah aku bersikeras membantunya dengan bekerja di café sepulang sekolah. Yah…begitulah."

"ya ampun Sakura… kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? ayahku dan ayahmu adalah teman baik sejak lama, mungkin kami bisa membantumu." Ucap Ino terkejut dengan apa yang aku ceritakan.

"Aku merasa tidak enak jika meminta bantuanmu, aku takut itu akan merepotkan" Aku memberikan alasan kepada Ino dan menatapnya sendu.

"Tentu saja tidak Sakura. Kami tidak akan keberatan jika hanya untuk membantumu, karena kau sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri." Ujar Ino lembut sambil mengusap lembut punggungku.

"Terimakasih Ino. Lalu bagaimana rasanya tinggal di Prancis?" tanyaku mengubah topic pembicaraan.

"Hah…prancis benar-benar keren Sakura! Tapi,tetap saja aku lebih suka di Jepang daripada disana. Kau tau, kadang aku merasa bingung dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan. Walaupun mereka menggunakan bahasa inggris saat berkomunikasi denganku aku tetap tak mengerti ucapan mereka karena aksennya yang sangat kental" gerutu Ino dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat ku tergelak karena nya.

"HAHAHAHHAHA. Jelaslah mereka kan orang Prancis bukan orang Inggris" jawabku sambil tertawa.

"hehehhe, iya sih. Tapi kan tetap saja itu menyebalkan karena dengan tidak langsung mereka membuatku seperti orang dungu atau alien yang baru mendarat di bumi"

Tertawaku kembali meledak dan membuatku memegangi perutku yang sakit karena tertawa. Rasanya aku tak pernah lagi tertawa se bebas ini lagi. Beruntungnya aku memiliki teman seperti Ino yang selalu menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya dan membuatku bisa kembali tertawa lagi.

"ah sudahlah lupakan saja tentang Prancis, aku sudah bosan berada disana. Oh ya Sakura, sejak kapan kau jadi kelihatan culun seperti ini,hah?" tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba matanya melihat penampilanku dari atas kebawah.

"sepertinya kau benar- benar butuh pertolongan ku"seringai mulai muncul di sudut bibir Ino.

"eh? Oh aku sama sekali tak masalah dengan bagaimana penampilanku ini kok. Lagipula aku tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian. Jadi, aku tak perlu bantuanmu Ino" . sejak dulu Ino memang suka sekali mendandaniku yang tomboy saat masih kecil. Hasilnya pun juga bagus. Tetapi Sakura tak suka di dandani. Ia akan selalu merasa risih jika harus memakai bedak dan kosmetik sejenisnya.

"tenang saja Saku, aku takkan membedakimu atau memolesi wajamu dengan kosmetikku. Aku hanya ingin mengubah sedikit tatanan rambutmu dan seragam mu dan tak ada penolakan. Aku akan langsung menyeretmu ke mobilku! Awas saja kalau sampai kau kabur!" ancam Ino dan mengacungkan telunjuk nya di depan wajahku.

"Aku takkan pernah bisa menolakmu bukan pig?" aku sudah pasrah, lagipula biarkan saja sahabatnya itu mendandaninya. Sekali saja ia akan menuruti Ino yang baru pulang dari Paris.

"yes! Baiklah aku akan kembali ke kelasku dulu, aku baruingat kalau ada catatan yang harus aku salin. Hehhehe bye forehead!" Ino mulai berdiri dan menepuk bahuku sebelum akhirnya ia hilang dari pandangan iris klorofilku." Dasar Ino pig. tadi ia yang menyeretku kesini dengan hebohnya, malah sekarang meninggalkanku disini." Gumamku dan tanpa kusadari seulas senyum mulai mengambang disudut bibirku.

.

.

.

SAKURA POV

Seperti perkataannya tadi saat di taman belakang sekolah, Ino langsung menyeretku ke salon langganannya tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk bernapas sedetik saja. Kini, berakhirlah diriku ini di kursi salon tempat aku akan dirombak habis-habisan oleh Ino. Tamatlah riwayatku kini.

"Ino,aku ada kerja kelompok sekarang" aku mulai mengarang alasan yang masuk akal untuk menghindari serangan make over Ino.

"ini tidak akan lama Sakura" owh, tatapan sadis Ino mulai muncul. Sungguh. Kini, matilah riwayatmu Haruno Sakura!. Kuharap, setelah ini akan banyak yang akan menghadiri pemakamanku dan mendoakanku agar aku tenang disana dan tidak menghantui Ino. Amin.

"Sakura, aku bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa! Aku hanya ingin mengubah penampilanmu yang sangat serampangan ini!" helaan napas keluar dari bibir Ino.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tau isi pikiranku?"

"wajahmu sungguh tak bisa berbohong kepadaku!. Sekarang kumohon, percayalah padaku. Aku tak mungkin kan kalau membuatmu lebih jelek"

KRES…KRES…KRES…

Helai rambutku mulai berjatuhan ke lantai. Aku penasaran akan potongan rambutku nanti. Tetapi, dengan mata yang sengaja ditutupi oleh scarf milik Ino, membayangkannya saja aku tak berani. oh, ya tuhan.

"Selesai!" seru Ino sambile membuka scarf yang menutupi mataku. Mataku terbuka perlahan dan langsung mengarah ke cermin di hadapanku, yang langsung membuatku cukup terkejut dengan mulutku yang sedikit terbuka, tak percaya.

"bagaimana?" senyum Ino mengembang. Aku melihatnya dari pantulan cermin.

"i…ini….ini sangat bagus Ino, terimakasih banyak!" aku segera memutar kursi dan memeluk Ino erat. Aku sangat senang.

Kau mau tau seperti apa rambutku sekarang? Well, kini rambutku sudah tak sepanjang dulu yang hampir mencapai pinggulku. Rambut merah mudaku panjangnya sampai menyentuh bahu, yang membuatku terkesan lebih segar.

"okay, Sakura kembalilah duduk. Kita belum selesai" titah Ino yang kuikuti dengan sepenuh hati tak seperti di awal.

Namun, yang kulihat dari cermin, Ino justru pergi kearah sofa mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali melangkah ke tempatku sambil membawa bungkusan yang tak ku mengerti isinya.

"Sakura, coba lepas kacamatamu itu" dengan menuruti perintah Ino, perlahan aku melepas kacamataku dan menaruhnya di meja yang ada di depanku. Penglihatanku yang tadinya terlihatjelas berubah menjadi lebih buram.

Kursiku terasa diputar ke posisi Ino berada. Kini aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"buka matamu lebar-lebar!"

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" aku menatap Ino ngeri, walaupun tak jelas terlihat.

"sudah, jangan banyak tanya. Ikuti saja apa yang aku minta" omel Ino.

Jari Ino, sepertinya mulai mendekati salah satu bola mataku yang berwarna emerald. Tiba-tiba, terasa benda seperti jelly menempel di mataku dan menimbulkan sensasi sejuk dan begitu juga terjadi di mataku yang lain. Hei, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi!.

"ini softlens, setiap tidur kau harus melepasnya. Nanti akan kuajari, okay" kepalaku hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti dengan ucapan sahabat berambut pirangku ini.

"nah, sekarang kita tinggal mencoba seragam mu!" dari belakang punggung Ino, tampaklah seragam KHS yang masih baru dengan ukuran yang sepertinya pas denganku.

"eh? Kapan kau membelinya?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang menatapnya heran. Perasaan Ino belum pergi ke koperasi sekolahnya untuk membeli seragam.

"oh, ini seragam cadangan ku. Tadi aku menyuruh sopirku mengantarnya" jelas Ino dengan senyum lebar yang terlukis di wajahnya, yang bisa membuat laki-laki bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

"sudah sana, dicoba dulu!" Ino menyodorkan seragam yang dipegangnya kepadaku.

"bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku selepas keluar dari fitting room kepada Ino yang duduk di sofa depan ruanganku berganti pakaian sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"wow, Sakura Haruno…kau benar-benar berubah" Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takjub.

"aku benar-benar hebat!" tambah Ino lagi dan disusul oleh kikikan Sakura.

"oh, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu Ino" ucap ku sambil memeluknya. Aku benar-benar bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti Ino yang selalu sungguh berutang budi padanya.

"tak masalah. Besok kau akan kujemput dan putri baru KHS siap menggemparkan sekolah" Aku dan Ino tergelak.

_"Benar kata Ino, mungkin aku akan menggemparkan seluruh KHS dengan penampilanku ini. coba kita lihat saja besok."_ Aku berkata dalam batin dan tanpa sadar seringaiku mulai muncul disudut kanan bibirku.

author's note

maaf atas kesalahan fict nya. ini sudah di edit


End file.
